Black, White and Grey
by cutestscythe
Summary: A collection of Regentshipping pieces. Chapter 6: Once Lost. Kiryu has the horrible feeling he's let something important slip away.
1. Reconnecting

**A/N:** So, yes... Regentshipping is one of my favourite ships. I have a load of little random oneshots varying in length and rating on my laptop so I figured I'd put out some of them. They're a fascinating pairing and there's not enough of them. And let's face it, after their history in the manga came out it's hard not to ship it.

* * *

**Title: **Reconnecting

**Rating:** T

**Words:** 1001

**Summary:** Jack never thought he'd have a chance to reconnect with Kiryu. Now he has a second chance, Kiryu's childishness is not going to get in the way.

* * *

"Take a break, Yusei," Jack said. Without giving Yusei a chance to even figure out what was going on, Jack yanked the chair out from under him. It probably wasn't very good for the injuries Yusei had taken, but he needed rest and Jack needed some time alone in his place. "Go, get some rest or find Crow or something."

"But Kiryu-"

"I don't want you here," Kiryu grumbled. "I keep telling you that."

He hadn't seen Yusei look so down in a long time. Not in _that_ way anyway. Rejection. Something Yusei didn't have to deal with very often. Kiryu was on his side, curled up with his back to them. After another long moment, Yusei turned away and left the hospital room. The door shut quietly and Kiry tilted his head to gaze up at Jack. He was pale- even more than normal- and there were bags under his eyes. He was thin too. Just skin and bones now. He looked stronger as a Dark Signer. Kiryu's eyes slid closed and turned away again.

"You're not pleased to see us then?" Jack said, sitting in the seat he'd kicked Yusei out of. "After what you've done you should be thankful we're still willing to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Kiryu grumbled.

"An apology for trying to kill us would be a nice start."

Kiryu sat up and glared at him, finally looking more like his old self. He looked awkward though. Forgetting that he was weak and in a matching white hospital outfit, _something_ was off.

"I don't know what the hell you lot are on about! I keep telling you all that!" Kiryu yelled. "You all keep talking about this stuff and I'm telling you it's all bull! I don't know what's going on or where I am or how I got here or whatever but I know you're all lying to me. All this stuff about gods and dying… and I _know_ what I saw, he _betrayed_ me!"

So it really was true. None of them remembered. He'd hoped it was just Carly. Maybe it was for the best with her. She wouldn't have to suffer with the guilt of knowing what she'd done. Wasn't Kiryu tougher than that? He could handle it, couldn't he? Although he didn't seem to believe a word they said when it came to the past few years.

Then it hit him. Why Kiryu was looking so awkward. His arm was tucked behind him at an awkward angle. The arm that had been marked by the Dark Signers. He frowned and moved up to sit on the bed.

"Show me your arm," Jack demanded, holding out a hand. Kiryu glared up at him. "Kiryu."

Kiryu clenched his jaw and narrowed his gaze in that typically Kiryu-like way. He wasn't afraid of Kiryu so much anymore. After seeing him as a Dark Signer meant that this old Kiryu didn't have the same effect. His eyes were dull and broken. The insanity wasn't there. Perhaps whatever had happened fixed whatever was wrong with him that had caused it.

"Show me, Kiryu." Kiryu laid down and rolled over, still keeping his arm hidden awkwardly as he pulled up the covers and curled up. "Kiryu."

"What do you _want_ from me, Jack?" Kiryu snapped. "I don't believe anything you lot are saying and I _know_ he's a traitor. And if you're protecting him, maybe you are too."

Jack was starting to get tired of his playing around. Kiryu was stubborn as hell. So he was going to have to force his hand. Kiryu must have known what he was going to do because he curled tighter. Jack wasn't going to be put off though. Ignoring how much he was aching, he reached over and slammed Kiryu onto his back. Kiryu hissed and went to shove him off but there was a metallic clank.

Glancing over, Jack realised just what it was. He was handcuffed. He caught Kiryu's arm and he turned away. That look on anyone else would have been pouting. No wonder he was being awkward.

"You _are_ dangerous." He sighed and slowly pulled down Kiryu's sleeve. The place where the mark had been was slightly sore and burnt. Jack frowned, running his fingers over it. "It's true, and Yusei _isn't_ a traitor. He really was going to give himself up to Security to save you."

"Like I'd believe you. Hey, put in a good word and get this thing off me?"

Jack considered for a moment before shaking his head. Kiryu glared up at him and Jack smirked. He leant down, pinning down Kiryu's free arm as he did, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste and as close to innocent was the pair of them could be, not to mention long overdue.

"You're heavier than I remember," Kiryu said, tilting his head away.

Jack glared back at him. Well, it was a sign feeling better. "And you're ruder than I remember. Want me to leave you here alone?"

"You've got somewhere better to be?" he sneered.

Well, he could be out talking to Carly. He should be out there explaining to Carly or getting his story straight with Security and Mikage. Maybe he should spend time with Crow and Yusei and maybe work on those '_bonds_' Yusei went on about. Or this counted as mending broken relationships.

"Oi," Kiryu snapped. "I didn't think a question that simple would break you. Something happened to make you even dumber?"

"Shut up," Jack growled.

Kiry glared up at him then flashed a challenging smirk. "Make me."

Jack couldn't resist a dare, and never from Kiryu. His free hand tangled into his hair, pushing him back into the mattress with a deep kiss. There was a moment on resistance from Kiryu before he kissed back fiercely. That was his Kiryu. Never one to take things lying down, even when he had no choice in the matter. And Jack never wanted that to change.


	2. Dark King

**A/N:** Another one. Because these two are incredible together. This time we manage to be shipping without one of them even turning up. BTW any prompts or requests you'd like to see, feel free to ask. There's not enough of these two and we need far more of it. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. You guys are lovely.

* * *

**Title: **Dark King

**Rating: **T

**Words: **1500

**Summary:** Letting go wasn't easy. Kiryu is not impressed when he finds out there's someone else in Jack's life. Even after so long, he doesn't take the threat well.

* * *

Lightning streaked across the dark, Satellite sky. In the Old Momentum, Kiryu flinched and cursed himself. Ever since that night he couldn't _help_ it. The storms brought back ugly memories. Memories he would soon be able to lay to rest. It would all be better soon.

Amber eyes gazed up at the sky, watching the helicopter fly overhead. Demak had brought the last members to them. No doubt another few old men like Demak and Rudger. Why didn't people Kiryu's age die with uncompleted business anymore? Was it so hard for the gods to find someone his age? He couldn't be the only one. He just wanted to have some fun while he was waiting. Was that _so_ much to ask?

He stepped in from the balcony- it sometimes seemed strange to have a balcony underground- wandered back through his room and down the halls. No doubt he was expected to meet the new members.

Rudger was sitting at the head of the long table. There were five flames on the candelabra now. So they really were related to the number of Dark Signers. Rudger glanced at Kiryu as he took his place on his left. A moment later, Kiryu's hood was being tugged over his head. He frowned but didn't argue. It wasn't worth kicking up a fuss over something so small.

There were footsteps and Kiryu tilted his head. Demak came in silently and sat on Rudger's right. Kiryu barely spared him a nod before returning his attention to the newcomers. His eyes widened slightly. _Girls_. Girls his age too. He went to get up but Rudger pulled him back down with a sharp tug on his wrist.

One of the girls was sniffling. Like she was trying not to cry. _Brilliant_. That was all he needed. She was shorter and actually had quite a revealing outfit. And big blue eyes, kind like- His fists clenched absently. He could see the whites of her eyes too. She was questioning the change. He frowned. How boring, a bleeding heart. He turned his attention to the other girl. She seemed stronger, comforting the younger one. She was more elegant and comfortable with the change. With flowing black hair and sharper blue eyes. _Stunning_.

"More to your liking, boy?" Rudger rumbled under his breath. Kiryu nodded ever so slightly and Rudger stood. "Welcome. I'm afraid we do not have the luxuries of the city here, but we will try to make sure your stay is as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you," the older girl said. "I am simply grateful for a chance to make her pay for what she did to Toby."

"Of course," he replied. "Please, sit with us, tell us all about it."

He gestured to the seats next to Kiryu and Demak and the older girl smiled, gently guiding the younger one over. Without Rudger holding him in his seat, Kiryu got up and pulled out the chair next to him for the older girl. Unfortunately, she decided it was best to let the younger girl settle there. Still, he smiled and offered his hand.

"I'm Kiryu," he said calmly. Or as calmly as he could manage these days. "If either of you need any help getting through this I'm here for you."

Rudger and Demak chuckled but the girl smiled and shook his hand. She did look amazing when she smiled. "Thank you, Kiryu. I think Carly will need help."

"I'll look after her."

Kiryu smiled and sat next to Carly. The older girl sat across from them next to Demak. "I'm Misty, by the way."

"Misty…?"

The name and face matched. Did he know her? He was sure he knew her. Misty just smiled and nodded. Rudger sat with them, and introduced everyone properly. Kiryu was watching Misty though. Where on earth did he know her from? How could he forget someone so pretty? Carly was talking about how she died and who she was after. Kiryu didn't care. Some crying, sniffling girl? Who cared about her? There were only four signers, she probably just back up.

"It was all for Jack and now-"

"Jack?" _Now_ she had his attention. "What about Jack?"

Rudger sighed and shot him a look like he was a child who'd asked the same question five times. "Carly was saved to face Jack. So she could be with Jack. You'll help teach her how to ride a D-Wheel."

"Like hell I will," Kiryu snapped.

He stood so quickly the chair tumbled over. _No_! He was not going to help some whining _girl_ who _thought_ she had some claim to Jack. He stormed out and Rudger gave another sigh, muttering something that sounded like '_bloody child_'. He could go to Hell. Kiryu wasn't going to help _her_.

"That was your own fault, Rudger."

Demak's words were the last thing he heard before he slammed the doors. It was an outrage that they thought for a _second_ he would help her. _Carly_. Who the hell did she think she was? Kiryu locked himself up in his room for the rest of the night and refused to come out not matter what. Not even when Misty came knocking.

_Why_ did it have to be Jack? He learnt early on Jack was a signer. He'd been talking to Rudger and Demak about his friends and mentioned Jack had a birthmark on his arm, where theirs were, that he kept covered. He _knew_ Jack was a signer but it didn't stop it hurting. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't seen the whites of his eyes for months, maybe years now. _Jack_…

Finally, Kiryu made up his mind. He'd help Carly. _Sure_. He'd teach her everything she needed. Why not? He strode out the door, chuckling to himself as he wandered the halls to Carly's room. _Yes_, Carly had to learn.

Her door was a little open and, when he glanced inside, Carly was gazing at a glowing card. Kiryu knew the presence in the room. Her immortal. He waited patiently. Disrespecting a god, even when you had one as a partner, wasn't a smart move. Finally, the presence vanished and Carly turned. Her eyes were dark as his now. There was no more crying.

"Kiryu," she said. "Why are you here? I was under the impression my presence offended you."

"It does, but you want Jack…" A grin spread across his face. "You need to learn."

She smiled back at him. "Then teach me, Kiryu."

He laughed and crossed the room in a few quick, sweeping strides, shoving her back to the bed with a hand around her throat. Carly stared up at him. She didn't look afraid, just surprised. Dark Signers didn't have much to fear.

"Pathetic little girl," he sneered. "You would never satisfy Jack as you are."

"I will make him my Dark King," she replied. He laughed again. "Do you find everything so amusing, Kiryu? You're destined to fail. Yusei will defeat you and you won't care."

That hit a nerve but Kiryu ignored it, instead turning his anger to tearing her apart. "Really? And what about you? You'll fail. Jack would _never_ follow a path set out by someone else, don't you know that? How can you claim to love him if you don't even know something so basic?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Pathetic. You know nothing about him. Why should he care about you? Why should he care and come after you? Some _girl_ he barely knows? You're a love struck child and you will _never_ beat Jack!"

And Carly just giggled. Kiryu was sick of this. He went to get up off the bed but she pulled him back down. He glared down at her and she gave him an eerie smile in return. What was wrong with this girl?

"You're jealous, Kiryu? That he's moved on and you can't?"

Kiryu's eyes widened and he jerked away. Why was his chest heaving? Should he even be breathing? He staggered up from the bed and she giggled.

"Jack is my Dark King, Kiryu," Carly said. "Not yours, but feel free to help me. Perhaps your death won't be wasted then. Perhaps you can make him happy without you, even if you can't be happy without him."

"You don't know anything about me or him!" Kiryu yelled.

"It's rather sad, actually," she said softly, sitting up. "That you're stuck in your childhood, thinking about a relationship that meant nothing to your lover. Perhaps your death will release you."

If Kiryu hadn't been raised better he might have hit her. Instead, he turned and stormed out. Jack as Carly's Dark King? Dark King? What kind of stupid title was that? _Dark King_? And just who did she think she was telling him _he_ was going to die? He wouldn't lose. He would _never_ lose! Not to that _traitor_!

And _when_ he won, he'd find Carly and he'd deal with her before Jack even got the chance!


	3. Sweetest Things

**A/N:** I do love these. They're so fun to get out and you can do them rather quickly. More people need to ship this. They're so adorable. So, thank you for reading and enjoy.

* * *

**Title: **Sweetest Things

**Rating:** K

**Words: **1005

**Summary:** Kiryu always loved the sweet things in life. Jack knew he wasn't as sweet as Yusei was. But that didn't mean he was going to give up.

* * *

Kiryu had always loved sweets. Jack had never seen him turn down any food, but sweets he would just jump on. Offering him a dessert was an olive branch in any situation. A good slice of cake could get him to forgive almost anything.

"Thank you, Martha," Kiryu said quietly from behind Jack. He turned slightly, as much as he could with several kids sleeping on him. Martha had handed Kiryu a couple of cupcakes. "They smell great."

"You're not getting any more by flattering me, young man," Martha replied with a fond smile.

Martha adored Kiryu. It was obvious from the way he got extra helpings and the way she babied him more than them. Because Kiryu hadn't had the family they had, apparently. Jack was sure it was simpler than that. Kiryu was _just_ that charming.

"Here, Kiryu," Yusei murmured.

Jack glanced back again. Yusei had offered Kiryu the last of his cupcake, which, of course, Kiryu took without a second thought. Kiryu murmured his thanks and laid his head on Yusei's shoulder. A bolt of jealousy ran through Jack. His fists clenched absently at Yusei's stupid smile. Martha always said there were only two things that could come between such close friends; money and sex. They hadn't understood when they were younger, but Jack was starting to understand now. He'd never felt such resentment towards Yusei until the first time Kiryu wrapped his arms around him.

"Jack?" He glanced down and the little blonde who'd been sleeping on his lap was gazing up at him. "Jack… what's wrong?"

Great, now everyone would be listening. Crow had looked up from where he was playing with the older kids and he knew by now Kiryu would be up off Yusei's shoulder. Martha smiled and Jack petted the girl's head.

"Nothing," he said with a small smile. "Just a bit of a headache."

"You should head to bed then, Jack," Kiryu said. "Go on, I want to see about getting our new base into shape tomorrow, I need you rested up and ready to go." Jack glared up at him and Kiryu just glared back. "Go."

He sighed and gently removed the kids sleeping on him. There was no point arguing with Kiryu when he made up his mind. They shared one room at Martha's house now. When they were younger, they had their own rooms but there were so many more children now. Martha had even decided to put them in one king-sized bed. He would have thought you could save more room by sticking the kids in that bed a letting them have their own beds but he got told off for that idea. Of course, his opinion of sharing a bed had shifted slightly, he liked the idea of being close to Kiryu, if only he got the chance. Crow and Yusei were always on either side of Kiryu, snuggled up close for warmth.

When Jack woke up in the middle of the night the others were in the bed with him. Jack slipped out of bed and downstairs. Everyone was in bed by now so he'd had time alone. He was getting sick of seeing Kiryu and Yusei together. If they were going to get together, Jack wished they'd just get it over with. He was tired of wondering whether he had a chance or not.

There were footsteps on the stairs above and Jack lifted his head from the tea he was making. Kiryu was there. He wasn't surprised. Kiryu could fall asleep anywhere, anytime but at night he was rather a light sleeper. He just napped more than anything. Jack pulled out a second mug and poured a tea for Kiryu too.

"What's up, Jack?" Kiryu said quietly, coming over and taking the mug. "I thought I told you to get your beauty sleep?" he laughed and elbowed him gently in the side. "You need it, you know."

"You're no masterpiece yourself," Jack grumbled, glaring at him as he wandered out the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

Kiryu laughed and dropped himself down on the settee, beckoning Jack over. And much as he didn't want to give into Kiryu's demands without a fight, it was late, he was tired and he wanted to be close to Kiryu without the others. So Jack ended up on the battered settee, at the opposite end to Kiryu, watching him warily. Kiryu had got stronger since they'd found him, he'd filled out and gained weight, but he was still skinny and underweight, despite all the treats.

"So, what's up with you?" Kiryu said, tapping his mug.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Jack replied.

"Jack."

'_It's you._' Why couldn't he say that? That would get it all out in the open and out the way. '_I'm sick of you and Yusei!_' It was so simple. How could such an easy sentence be so hard to say? '_I like you._' Instead of just coming out and saying it, Jack gazed absently down at his tea, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"I told you, I've got a headache," he said, not looking up. "I must be coming down with something."

There was silence for a moment before Kiryu sighed. "Alright, Jack, you don't want to talk, I won't push it."

Normally he wouldn't believe that. When was the last time Kiryu let _anything_ go? But for some reason his voice was soft and almost _hurt_. Jack had never heard him like that. It didn't feel right. Jack lifted his gaze slightly, hearing Kiryu setting down his mug on the table. Kiryu was getting up from the settee. His stomach churned and he caught Kiryu's wrist. He didn't want him to go. Kiryu glanced down and Jack shifted, dragging him down onto his lap without a word. He wondered if Kiryu would shove him off and make some sarcastic comment but instead he closed his eyes and settled in a better position against Jack's chest.

"You should have just said something, moron."


	4. Personal Paradise

**A/N:** Yep, a long one. Back to the Dark Signers. An AU this time. Thank you for your lovely reviews, darling, they're very encouraging. And yes, rating went up because I like to play on the safe side. Don't want to offend anyone.

* * *

**Title:** Personal Paradise

**Rating: **M (for implied sexual acts)

**Words:** 2138

**Summary:** Dark Signers Victory AU. The Dark King's heart was cruel and cold and own by his Queen. But every now and again, Kiryu was sure he saw Jack in there still.

* * *

"You see, Carly, what you fail to understand is that you did this to yourself." Had he always sounded so mad? Kiryu wasn't sure. Who cared? "A Jack who doesn't need bonds or friendship or friends…" Kiryu flashed a grin. "_Love_… doesn't need a Queen like you."

"Jack loves me," Carly hissed. Kiryu laughed and shook his head. "You're never going to get away with this, Kiryu."

"Watch me." He laughed and Carly tugged at the chains holding her. "You made Jack so he no longer needed anyone, so he was so strong by himself. Since he doesn't need anyone… guess he doesn't need you. And you are so boring anyway, all your silly sentiments…"

"Kiryu-"

"Goodbye, Carly."

He grinned back at her and pulled the heavy doors shut, locking them behind him. The halls fell deathly silent. Kiryu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Being dead, he didn't need to breathe, but it did calm him. When the Dark Signers won, Rudger had told him to go where he pleased, that he could do anything he wanted. Kiryu had been content to wander and see what the world had to offer, until one day Jack had appeared in front of him and offered him a place at his side. He'd been powerless to resist. With Yusei gone there was nothing to hold him down anymore.

Until he realised that Jack's _Dark_ _Queen_ wasn't at all fond of him. Jack didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, but Carly didn't take kindly to having Jack's ex in their palace. Kiryu didn't care about her jealousy, what he cared about was Jack's attention and how to get it. And now there was no one left to interfere.

It took two days before Kiryu was called to Jack's throne room. He paused outside the doors, fastening the clip on his cape and pulling his hood up. One of the few rules of Jack's court was being dressed appropriately. For his fellow Dark Signers, that meant the full get up, something Kiryu had grown to dislike soon after the duels. The cape was heavy and hot, especially in this new Hell. He'd returned to a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Jack was as magnificent as ever. Kiryu could never deny how stunning Jack was. His eyes were still striking and vivid and he still held himself with that regal air. Kiryu would have smiled but then he'd have to explain himself. He kept his face calm and emotionless as he dropped to one knee at the foot of Jack's throne, playing the part of Jack's submissive subject, living only to please and serve his King. It wasn't so far from the truth.

"My King," he murmured, keeping his head down.

"Kiryu." His voice was so cold and hard now. Like there had never been anything between them. It still sent shivers down his spine though. "Where is Carly?" Kiryu opened his mouth to deny any knowledge of her whereabouts but the tip of Jack's boot tucked under his chin, tilting his head up so he was gazing up at him. "_Kiryu_."

"Your highness?"

"Do _not_ lie to me."

"I've taken care of her."

Jack smirked and Kiryu kept his face as blank as possible. Whatever Jack was thinking, he'd find out soon enough. Whether he wanted to kill him or praise him, Kiryu would take it. It didn't matter, he had Jack's attention focused on him now. It was silly, wasn't it? But that was what being resurrected did. His desires and dreams became his focus. Everything became stronger. His hatred was stronger, his lust was stronger, _everything_ was stronger.

His need for Jack's attention had become overwhelming recently. The worst part was he knew it and he couldn't stop himself. Kiryu no longer cared if it was positive or negative attention, as long as Jack was focused on him and nothing else.

Finally, Jack laughed. He caught Kiryu's jaw between his fingers and tugged him up so quickly he stumbled, barely managing to get his hands out to brace against the throne. He lifted his head slowly. His hands had found the throne either side of Jack's hips and he was gazing at Jack's chest, only a hair from smacking into him.

"Have I been ignoring you, Kiryu?" he teased. "I must have been for you to slip back into your old ways."

"Old ways?" Kiryu murmured. "I didn't kill her, my King, I'm not so much of a monster." He purred and leant up slightly, making sure to still seem subservient. "Just got her out of the way."

"I suppose you want your King to reward you?" Kiryu raised an eyebrow. "Or do you know better?"

Of course he knew better. But he didn't care. "Reward or punishment… I don't care, Jack…"

"Treason, Kiryu," he said softly. "You always said treason had to be punished."

"Then punish me until you're satisfied I've learnt my lesson," Kiryu purred. Jack shoved him up and Kiryu stumbled away. "Jack-"

"Come with me."

He shoved Kiryu out and led him down the halls into the depths of the castle. Kiryu wasn't sure he'd ever been this deep. He still wasn't sure if Jack was mad or amused when they stopped in front of huge engraved iron doors. Kiryu waited patiently. Jack sneered slightly, rather amused by something in his head. Kiryu just gazed up at him, starting to wonder if Jack might be as insane as he was now. Death could take an interesting effect on the mind. Jack's desires and needs were enhanced, just like Kiryu's were. Just what was going on in his mind?

Suddenly Kiryu was slammed forwards into the doors. He groaned and Jack pinned his wrists to the door, leaning close over him, murmuring into his ear. "Are you so desperate for my attention you would do anything just for a little touch?"

Kiryu didn't even get a chance to answer before Jack bit his neck and he had to bite his lip not to yelp. He closed his eyes and Jack's chin ended up resting on his shoulder. So what if Jack was playing with him? Kiryu didn't even care anymore. He was almost certain Jack liked having someone longing after him as much as Kiryu loved being at his mercy. It was hardly a healthy relationship, but it worked. Being _dead_ was hardly healthy. Jack's arms slid around him and Kiryu bit his lip harder.

"After all your effort you've finally got what you want," Jack whispered against his jaw. "A King must be generous, after all. You're not going to reward your King's generosity?" Kiryu bit his lip, forcing himself to stay silent. They'd been here before. They'd played this game since they were young. "You were always so stubborn."

The doors Kiryu was pinned against were thrown open and he stumbled in. Regaining his balance, he glared back at Jack. What was it with him and making him stumble like that? Did he just like keeping him off balance? Jack smirked and shut the doors behind him.

"Well?"

Well _what_? Kiryu frowned and glanced around. He supposed Jack was showing off his room. For a moment he was unimpressed until he realised just what it was. It was a huge atrium. The ceiling was entirely made of glass, it stretched the entire height of the palace and sunlight was streaming in. Actual _sunlight_. Kiryu pulled down his hood, letting light bathe his face for the first time in what felt like forever. How had Jack found the sun in a world of eternal night? Suddenly Kiryu realised what it was. A courtyard garden, inside the palace of the Dark King, Ruler of Hell. There was something rather off about that. Kiryu glanced back at Jack, who was leaning against the doors looking bored.

"Still being stubborn?" he muttered.

Stubborn? Of course, their little games. No, he was just dumbstruck by the entire thing. There was a large tree in the middle of the courtyard, leaves causing mottled shadows on the soft grass. It couldn't have been a recent addition. Had Jack built the castle around it? Kiryu was rather ashamed to admit he'd never see anything like this. The flowers and the blossom on the tree and the soft vibrant grass. His entire life in the Satellite, the closest he'd come was Martha's. And the Satellite air meant you could get nothing like this.

Jack's arms wrapped around him and Kiryu leant back against him. "Do you remember? Talking about this when we were young? We would talk about how you wanted a gorgeous garden where you could just lie under the tree and think and plot? And I laughed about lying with you just to listen to you tell stories? About making love in our secret little paradise. It was all a big joke back then."

He honestly didn't remember. But he took Jack's word for it. His cape was removed slowly and tossed to the ground. It was silly but… had Jack created this for _him_? Kiryu laughed and Jack glared at him.

"What's so funny?" Kiryu smirked and Jack frowned. "Fine. If you want to be like that."

His legs were swept out from under him and Jack shoved his shoulder in just the right way to force him to twist as he fell. Before Kiryu could hit the ground, Jack's arms were around him and Kiryu was hanging onto his coat. What the hell was he playing at? Jack sneered down at him, slowly lowering him to the ground. Kiryu swallowed heavily, gazing up at Jack as he leant down.

"I suppose I'll just have to make you scream for your King then, won't I?"

He pressed their lips together roughly, his hand sliding up under Kiryu's t-shirt. He was cold. Kiryu knew that because he was cold, they were dead after all, but he didn't feel it. In fact, Jack felt rather warm. Perhaps that was the dappled sunlight. It was almost romantic; two childhood lovers undressing each other in the shade of their own dream garden.

It was incredible. Long buried dreams returned and Kiryu knew it was better than he'd ever imagined. The sunshine warming his skin, the soft grass against his back and Jack lying by his side, watching him with a lazy, rather smug smile. Kiryu closed his eyes slowly, a small smile coming to his lips. Their own private paradise in the middle of Hell. Although, his paradise could have been anywhere he could see Jack's naked form in the warm light of the sun. A sight he sorely missed and could never get enough of. Jack's hand slid over his side, as he kissed his neck with surprising tenderness and care.

"Well, my King?" Kiryu murmured, opening his eyes a crack. "Are we-"

"_Kiryu_," Jack said, pressing a finger to his lips. Kiryu blinked up at him and he smirked. "If the next word out of your lips is _'satisfied'_, or any other form of the word _'satisfy'_ for that matter, we won't end up here again." Kiryu almost pouted and Jack grinned. "You were almost my favourite."

"_Almost_?!"

Jack chuckled and kissed him gently. "Thinking back… I lost so much respect for you when you let your team fall apart."

"Kiryu!" The doors flew open as Carly was there, eyes blazing. Hell had no fury like a woman scorned, that's what Yusei often said. She was about to launch into a rant when she seemed to catch onto the scene in front of her. "Jack…"

Jack rolled his eyes and sat up, utterly unashamed by being caught like this. Kiryu didn't blame him. He was damn proud of how quickly he'd got Jack to forget about her. "You shouldn't be here, Carly."

"Why?" she said quietly. "This place is beautiful and… you and _him_?"

"This place isn't for you," Jack replied.

He pulled over his coat and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a key on a blue and black ribbons entwined together. He slid it over Kiryu's head. Kiryu frowned and looked down at it. "For me?"

"For him?" Carly cried. "Jack!"

Jack picked up his clothes and dressed slowly. Before leaving, he wrapped Kiryu's cloak around him and kissed him roughly. "Yes, for you. How else can I satisfy you?" Kiryu smirked and Jack stood straight. "I told you, Kiryu, _almost_. Come on, Carly."

He led Carly out and Kiryu sighed, falling back into the grass again, gazing up at the leaves above him. What was he supposed to do? Carly had bound Jack to her immortal. To kill Carly was to kill Jack. He supposed he had to wait for Jack to come to him again. He'd have to be satisfied with this gift by now.


	5. Beauty

**A/N:** Yep, two in one day. Because this is quick and cute. And with that, I'm off to bed. Also, I want an Earthbound Immortal plushie, how cute would that be? Nevermind my ramblings. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Beauty

**Rating: **K

**Words: **1000

**Summary:** Kiryu's new life isn't exactly glamorous but Jack still finds things to appreciate in the humble life style.

* * *

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder.

Wasn't that what people always said? Jack knew what that meant. It was a way of delicately pointing out something was rather ugly. The kind of thing that only one in a million could find beautiful.

"No, Jack, _gently_."

There were beautiful things in the world that it took a special eye to appreciate. Jack considered Kiryu's new life was one of those things. Kiryu was one of the few people who could look so damn sexy in such tatty clothes. He'd _always_ looked good in black leather. The tight new pants were nice, and Jack got used to the gun belt, but honestly he wanted to put him into a more figure hugging top. Cutting his hair would be good too.

"Do you want a lick?"

Of course, Kiryu in an apron was never going to get old. His hair was tied back with what looked like that old lavender rag. Kiryu was slowly becoming a house wife, he was sure. He was holding out a wooden spoon covered in chocolate mix for Jack. Well, with Kiryu's love of sweets, it was only natural he'd learn how to make it in his free time.

"Kiryu… You're one of a kind."

Jack ate the chocolate mix from the spoon quietly, Kiryu watching with a smirk. Soon after, the kids came running in, dragging Yusei and Crow behind them and the bowl and spoon vanished with them. Jack stayed with Kiryu. The kids were another thing Jack was getting used to. They constantly held Kiryu's attention. They would go back tomorrow. Kiryu was just getting his strength and optimism back. He needed their support so they'd visited as often as possible but they couldn't stay for long.

"This is brilliant, Kiryu."

Kiryu grinned, watching Jack eat his cake. The others were sitting around the table with them, nodding in agreement. Not that Jack paid them much attention to them. He got very little time with Kiryu. He wanted to focus what little time he had on making sure Kiryu was there next time he visited. It was a morbid thought, but one that hit him every time he left.

Would Kiryu slip back into his depression while they were gone?

"Time for bed, kids."

Kiryu was a surprisingly good parent, or big brother or whatever he was. They were still children themselves, weren't they? Not even twenty but they'd already been through more than anyone ever should. But Kiryu was smiling. He herded the children into the rooms and Jack watched with a small smile as Kiryu disappeared into West's room, telling him a quiet story from their days as Team Satisfaction. Yusei and Crow were listening too, smiling absently. It was good to hang out with him sometimes, just to get back to how they were.

"We should get going for the night."

Jack really didn't want to leave Kiryu, not even just for the night, but Yusei was insisting they let him have some peace. Some irrational part of Jack worried if he let Kiryu out of his sight he would vanish again. So when Kiryu caught his hand and gently pulled him back, Jack was all too happy to stay. Kiryu smiled and they sat on his bed as Kiryu poured out shot for them. It was almost awkward to start. They had to decided where they stood as a couple.

The guilt was like a knife twisting in his gut. He hadn't meant to start caring for Carly, it wasn't like he ever planned these things, but at the time he thought Kiryu was long dead. And then he was back but different. And then he was really back. Carly didn't remember anything between them, but that didn't make it easy to move on but Kiryu…

"Is that a stuffed animal?"

Kiryu shook his head and tucked the little black and blue plushie away, hiding it from Jack's sight. But Jack knew what he'd seen. He sat on the stairs with him, cursing Kiryu's hair for hiding his face from view. Why wasn't Kiryu in bed? What had roused Kiryu from his sleep in the middle of the night? Why was he just sitting there in nothing but a tatty old blanket? Jack sighed. He might have been getting stronger but he wasn't their old Kiryu yet. He wasn't so strong enough yet. Jack wanted to wrap his arms around him but he couldn't. Instead he sat there silently until Kiryu felt like talking.

Although, after half an hour Jack was starting to think Kiryu wasn't going to talk. Perhaps he should have just taken him back to bed and made him rest. Still, he decided to keep waiting. And after almost fifteen minutes more, Kiryu shifted and showed him the plush toy. Jack was stunned if nothing else. It was a small, almost cute version of Kiryu's god. He took it slowly as Kiryu muttered about Misty sending it. They all had one, even Carly. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that. He supposed Carly knew enough, she was disappointed she didn't remember, a little plushie wouldn't worry her. She was stronger than people thought. Kiryu wasn't though.

"I wish I'd never remembered."

Sometimes Jack did too. Was Kiryu ever going to get over this? Did all the Dark Signers suffer like this or was this just Kiryu's fragile, fractured mind? He helped Kiryu up from the stairs and guided him back to the bedroom, laying him back in bed and slipping in with him. If Kiryu had never remembered, would he be the same boy he'd been before? Or would he still be like this? Jack didn't even care. He had Kiryu for now. Even if he had to leave tomorrow, Jack would hold onto him tonight. He smiled as Kiryu curled up, asleep already with that toy god. It might have been an ugly monster but in a sleeping Kiryu's arms it was almost… beautiful.


	6. Once Lost

**A/N:** I am working on the next chapter of King and Lost Souls, it's being awkward and not feeling right. So have more little things. And a trip into Kiryu's mind. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Once Lost

**Rating:** T

**Words:** 1021

**Summary:** Kiryu didn't know what had happened but he knew he needed his team more than ever. And he had a horrible feeling he'd lost something precious.

* * *

What was he doing there? In the heart of the Satellite? It was grey and dull and the ground was torn up. He groaned and struggled to get up but collapsed back to the ground in agony. What the hell had happened to him? The sun was just starting to shine through the morning fog. How could the sun look so sickly and weak? Kind of how he felt.

He was in the Satellite though. How had he got there? Last he remembered he was being rushed into the Facility hospital. Had he escaped? He must have. That meant Security would be after him again. He couldn't just lie here, he had to find somewhere to hide and lay low.

Martha. He could go to Martha, she'd help him. No matter what he'd done, she'd protect him and help him, it wasn't his fault after all. He hadn't _meant_ to kill him. He had to get there though. He pushed off the ground and struggled to get up again but just ended up back in the dirt. What had happened to him?

Everything was killing him. His body was screaming in pain. He just wanted to lie in the dirt in and die right now but he had to get up. He had to run before Security found him. Why was he in so much pain? What had happened?

There were engines in the distance and his eyes widened. He had to get out of here. The only running engines in the Satellite belonged to Security. They were coming for him. Maybe just lying still would be enough. Maybe they wouldn't notice him.

What the hell was he wearing anyway? Where did this cloak come from? What the hell was going on?

The engines stopped and footsteps came towards him. He closed his eyes tightly and waited, unable to do anything anymore. Another person joined the one approaching by someone yelled something and it was back to one. He couldn't do anything. Even breathing was a struggle. He was helpless, just waiting for them to drag him back to the Facility.

The footsteps stopped and he cracked his eyes open to see grey boots. This was it. After all this he was going back. The glared up weakly at the Security officer through the haze. He couldn't even make out a face. Actually he could make out very little above the waist.

Wait…why was he wearing _white?_ Securities wore that horrible grey/blue/green colour. A special officer had come to get him? The Security knelt and he closed his eyes again. He really couldn't do a thing but scream in agony as the Security sat him up. Whatever had done this to him, he must have hit his head too if he didn't remember. Two voices yelled over and the Security yelled back. Something about staying back… about not remembering…?

He was leant back against the Security and something was pulled carefully from his head. His eyes cracked open as a battered helmet was set on the ground. He'd been wearing a helmet? The Security shouted to the others again as his eyes slid shut once more and this time a woman called back to him. It all hurt so much. He didn't want to go back. The Security held him in his arms and he didn't fight anymore. Was this what it was like to die? Long, slim fingers brushed his cheek and he realised he was crying. He didn't want to die. He didn't want this pain. He wanted Yusei and Crow and Jack. But Yusei had betrayed him and Crow had other priorities and Jack didn't care. He wanted his team. His family. _Jack._

The Security was murmuring something about waiting a little longer for the medical team. Why did he care? They were just going to fix him up and force him back into a tiny cell. He didn't want to. He wanted to end his life with his friends, in his home. And he would have just killed the guy and run for it, if he could actually move without screaming like a child.

A voice pierced through the cloudy hazy and he almost flinched, only to whine at the pain shooting through him. _Yusei._ It was Yusei! What was he some sort of Security informant now. He'd sold him out why not everyone else? The name slipped passed his lips in a small groan and a hand caught his. Yusei was there! Reassuring him, promising he wasn't going to _leave_?!

And then another hand wrapped around his and Yusei's. What the hell was really going on? He forced his eyes open, trying to focus. Why was it so hard? Finally, he got focus and jerked back only to almost black out from the pain. They smiled down at him, hushing him gently, trying to be reassuring but it was all blurred and faded into one big murmur. His cape was slipped off and all he could do was stare up at them.

Someone said something about him being last of them. Last of who? What was happening? Why wouldn't anyone explain? Maybe they were and he just wasn't hearing it. He groaned and they smiled down at him. Why did the all look so old? What the hell was going on? Whatever it was, it couldn't be a bad thing if he had them back. Even Yusei. They were here, they could help him.

And then there were people all around him. He was given a gas mix to stop the pain as he was strapped onto a stretcher. But he hung onto Jack's hand, not wanting let him go. They couldn't let him go back to the Facility again. If he could manage to get words out he would have begged them not to let him go. Yusei climbed up into the helicopter with him, hanging onto his hand still as a woman piped up next to Jack just as they closed the doors.

"It'll be alright, Mr Atlas, let Yusei go with Kiryu, there's another chopper coming. You can be with Carly soon."

_Carly_?


End file.
